


Thunder and Lightning

by butteredbandits



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/pseuds/butteredbandits
Summary: A collection of drabbles focused on the relationship between two of ShinRa's rowdiest boys. A cross-department romance like no other.
Relationships: Elena/Reno/Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude/Roche
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I love drabbles, and the Renoche fan group i've collected on discord is a constant source of ideas an inspiration, so here we go! I have 25 prompts from friends on discord, and from there I'll pick up some more from lists online~

Reno hadn’t really planned on making Roche a habit when they first began their little game of cat-and-mouse. But hell, the blond wasn’t just attractive, he was fun too. While Reno appreciated his fellow turks and wouldn’t trade their bond for anything in the world, Roche let him pretend he was just a crazy kid from the slums again. At least when they had their little excursions- handsy bike rides, bar crawls, and sometimes just back alley sparring sessions that led to near-public fucking.  
  
The best part of it all though?

The moments when all their energy was spent and he got to lay against Roche’s warmth, face nuzzled up in Roche's impressive, _soft_ chest. Those cushy pecs were better than pillows. Reno sighed happily and breathed in the SOLDIER’s scent. Roche’s skin smelled of sweat and faint traces of the fresh cologne he’d put on hours ago, underscored with a little bit of gasoline and dust from a day spent riding Midgar’s highways. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Roche hummed and then Reno could feel those strong fingers that had just drawn a world-shaking orgasm out of him carding through his hair and he felt himself go boneless with delight.  
  
“Gonna fall asleep on me, Red?” Roche asked, his smile evident in the playful lilt in his voice.  
  
“Mmm, 10 minutes.” Reno muttered, voice muffled by the valley between Roche’s pecs. “Then round two?” 

Roche’s chuckle jostled Reno’s face just a bit deeper into that soft cleavage and he couldn’t help a little laugh of his own. 


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roche has a thing for romantic gestures. Reno? Well he's not sure how to handle that yet, he might just die of embarassment though.

Silence greeted Reno as he entered the shared office of the general affairs department. Well that was unusual, just as his hackles raised the silence was broken as Elena giggled and promptly covered her mouth with her hand. There was a mischievous and elated look about the rookie that immediately raised questions in Reno’s mind. Rude looked up from his stack of documents and his expression turned to something affectionate as he jerked his chin in the direction of Reno’s desk.    
  
A bouquet of flowers was deposited on top of Reno’s mess of papers. They hadn’t been there when he left for his smoke break, he froze in the doorway as he took stock of the situation.   
  
“A certain admirer of yours stopped by.” Tseng said, the hint of a smile hiding at the corners of his lips, which quickly disappeared the moment Reno looked his way.    
  
Reno approached his desk and slowly lowered himself into the chair as he absorbed the sight of the gift. The bouquet was wrapped in pale pink paper to contrast with the collection of loud flowers. The massive bunch of flowers was dominated by blood red roses interspersed with ruby chrysanthemums and braced with columns of crimson salvia. Passion, expressed clear as day with three neon red camellias the exclamation point of the message. Reno’s cheeks turned a shade to match as he realized that the dolt of a SOLDIER had left him a blatant declaration of love right out in the open, in front of his other partners- er  _ coworkers _ . It wasn’t even valentine’s day. Just another damn Monday.    
  
“I think he likes you.” Rude’s voice was flat with sarcasm, but there was a warmth to the comment that left Reno’s heart racing. 

“No kidding.” Reno’s mouth felt dry, on the one hand it was sweet as hell on the other he knew he wasn’t going to live this down any time soon.    
  
“I don’t think Roche has a subtle bone in his body.” Elena laughed again, this time not at all attempting to hide how amusing she found the situation, the far away look in her eyes indicated that perhaps the rookie had a thing for the romantic.    
  
“I’ve already sent for a vase.” Tseng said, that sadistic little smile creeping back onto his lips, Reno shot him a brief glare, of course he was going to enjoy seeing him get flustered over this, the bastard.    
  
“Don’t forget the note.” Rude was just as smug as Tseng. Reno could feel the heat searing away at his cheeks. Things were about to get worse, weren’t they? Reno wanted to toss the damn things out the window, his allergies were not going to get along with all the pollen in an enclosed space. A note was attached to the bouquet with a length of, no surprises here, red ribbon. Reno gently pulled it free and unfolded the note. _‘To my beautiful cardinal, the flame of passion that ignites my engine’_.    
  
“Oh. That’s just…” Reno squeaked out a noise of embarrassed distress. “...wait are these tickets to Loveless?” He tugged the two lengths of paper free then held up the tickets with a look of despair.   
  
Elena’s dreamy sigh just made Reno hide his face in his hands, crumpling up the tickets in the process. Rude and Tseng’s soft laughter was just more salt to his wounded ego. Despite it all his heart was hammering away as he pictured Roche’s stupid face lit up with a proud grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grabbed my flower meanings from this site: https://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers
> 
> Roses: Love, I love you  
> Chrysanthemums: Love again  
> Red salvia: Forever mine  
> Red camellias: You’re a Flame in My Heart


	3. Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a calm evening in Costa de Sol, what kind of fun could our boys be having?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Frienduccine, who's got me on that Reno/Roche/Rude train. 
> 
> Naughtiness ahead~

“ _Ouch_! Hey can you try being gentle?” Roche’s voice pitched high, drowning out the calm sound of waves lapping at the shoreline.

“I am, you’re just bein’ a wuss,” The sound of mischief was plain in Reno’s voice, followed by the lewd sound of liquid being squirted out of a tube.

Rude paused, warmth flooding into his cheeks as he quickly batted down the mental images springing forth at the sound of his lovers' conversation. Was his mind just making things up or were his two trouble makers really pushing the line?

“Well, slow down! You’re making a mess.” _Damn, now he had to look._

Rude looked up from the magazine spread on his lap, brows furrowed as he looked over at the two men under the beach umbrella with him. Roche was laying flat on his stomach, arms crossed so he could rest his chin on them, his swim trunks were still on which was good news. Rather than the mullet the man usually sported, Roche’s hair was messy from a day spent in the waves and wrapped into a sloppy bun high on his head to let Reno work. Sunscreen was slathered across the top of his chiseled back, and Reno was perched right on Roche’s ass so he could rub the stuff in. The goopy white fluid was dripping down onto the blanket spread beneath them, true to the SOLDIER’s word Reno was indeed making quite the mess. 

“Should have put it on when I told you to.” Rude said. He was trying to admonish them but he couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice. 

“I know what you wanna hear an’ im not gonna say it,” Reno huffed, waving a flippant hand at Rude, managing to fling drops of sunscreen everywhere. Three fat drops landed right on the open page in Rude’s lap, immediately melting the cheap ink and making the article unreadable. 

Roche snorted out an amused laugh at the redhead’s comment and Reno retaliated by slapping his hand down hard- the sound of the impact magnified by his slick skin. It was quickly followed by a startled yowl from Roche, who bucked and nearly sent Reno flying into the sand. 

“Knock it off.” Rude sighed as he snapped the magazine shut and dropped it to the side. “Your back is red too, Reno.” Rude snatched the bottle of sunscreen before Reno wasted any more and then moved to kneel behind him, shuffling between Roche’s legs.

Reno shot Rude a curious look before flinching in surprise when cool hands spread up his back. Rude’s palms glided up, over his lower back, to the base of his shoulder blades. The blissful feeling morphed to searing agony once those strong fingers reached his shoulders and Reno hissed under his breath.  
  
“You know better.” Rude whispered, circling the pads of his thumbs at the base of Reno’s neck, savoring the way it made his partner squirm and moan. Roche’s neck was craned so he could watch, he was biting at his lower lip as those noises started to really rev his engine.  
  
“The next time you want a back rub, just ask.” Rude smiled, and Roche watched as Reno’s expression turned from shocked to flustered.

“I want a turn too,” Roche said, wiggling his ass to jostle Reno who groaned in response.   
  
“Stop gangin’ up on me yo,” Reno whined, the flush from his blush finally outpacing the sunburn on his freckled cheeks. Any more and he’d have to lay on the ground to hide his erection. 

The sight of the three men was starting to veer into soft pornography material, and it was only a matter of time until they realized that was the case and would have the sense to take the heavy petting back to the hotel room. 


End file.
